Various electronic devices may comprise a touch screen as an input or output device. Touch screens may be of various types using various technologies to detect touch actions of a user. A user may use their fingers or, for example, a stylus as a pointing object. Some technologies, which may be used to detect a touch or a hovering action, include capacitive touch screen technology, resistive touch screen technology, optical or infra-red imaging, acoustic wave technologies, inductive touch screen technologies, etc. It may be possible to develop a point cloud representing an object touching or hovering over a touch screen. Touch or hovering actions may be used as inputs to a graphical user interface, GUI.